Businesses
Businesses can be found throughout the city of Dunwall. While some are inaccessible, others are helpful to Corvo Attano and Daud during missions in Dishonored and its DLC. ''Dishonored'' Amphitheatre White Star Posters advertising this business can be found in the Dunwall Sewers. On the poster it says, "for six nights only". Adrian's Drills Manufacturer of industrial drills such as Piero's in his workshop. Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery is a grooming parlor and medical facility in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection.Loudspeaker Announcements: Distillery District Bitterleaf Almshouse The Bitterleaf Almshouse is a charitable housing location. It is located in the Distillery District, near the apartment of Granny Rags, and is closed due to the rat plague. A mission involving the Almshouse was cut from Dishonored in which Corvo Attano was required to steal documents on the corrupt lawyer Arnold Timsh from a safe.PC Gamer Magazine - November 2011 The original building is still present on the Legal District Waterfront map featured in the mission Eminent Domain from The Knife of Dunwall. It lacks the front sign with its name, but is referred to as such in a note that designates it as the building occupied by the City Watch Captain controlling the area. The book The Shadow on Bitterleaf uses the Bitterleaf Almshouse as its main setting. In the tale, the almshouse is closed and then re-opened often, each time under new management. However, due to a killer who lived in the almshouse at different times, "punishing the lecherous and unfaithful" with seamstress themed murders, the "shadow" of these events stays with the business throughout the ages.Developer Commentary - The Shadow on Bitterleaf Bitterleaf Crematorium and Fluid Works Bitterleaf Crematorium and Fluid Works specializes in embalming and cremation. Posters for the business can be seen around Dunwall, likely due to the rat plague and typical methods of body disposal. It is located in the Flooded District. Charles & Son Fishmongers Charles & Son Fishmongers is located on Bloodox Way in the Distillery District. It is possible to find Griff barricaded inside this building during the High Overseer Campbell mission. Due to the outbreak of the plague the shop is now defunct. The Captain's Chair Hotel The Captain's Chair Hotel is an establishment located along John Clavering Boulevard in the Distillery District. It has become abandoned due to the plague reducing the local populace. Cullero Cigars Cullero Cigars is a brand of cigars originating from Cullero, Serkonos. Advertisements for the company can be found throughout Dunwall. Daiger & Dial Company Daiger & Dial Company is a business focusing on unknown products or services in Dunwall. Advertisements for the company can be found throughout the city, with a factory located near the Hound Pits Pub. Although the Old Port District, where the Diager and Dial factory was located, is supposed to be abandoned, the factory is still seen to have smoke emanating from its chimney. Davidson's Wax Davidson's Wax is a wax business in Dunwall. There are advertisements for it throughout the city. The Duke and Dancer Ale House The Duke and Dancer is a pub in the city of Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Dunwall Whiskey Distillery The Dunwall Whiskey Distillery was a major company which produced whiskey and other alcoholic beverages. Their signature product was Old Dunwall Whiskey.The Distillery District' With the coming of the rat plague, the distillery was shut down, and the building became a base of operations for the Bottle Street Gang. It is located in the Distillery District. Emma's Hardware Advertisements for this business can be found painted on walls in various places throughout Dunwall. Fistin's Beers Labels for this brand of beer, packed for the Whale Bros., can be found on the sides of the back taps at the Hound Pits Pub. Presumably, this is the beer drunk by Admiral Havelock . Fraeport Foundry The Fraeport Foundry located in the city of Fraeport on the Isle of Morley manufactured the large metal doors that are used to lock pipes in the Dunwall Sewers. The Golden Cat The Golden Cat is a brothel and bathhouse located off the Distillery District which caters to the aristocracy of Dunwall. While it was temporarily closed due to a plague infestation, it has reopened by the time Corvo escapes imprisonment.Golden Cat Reopening Greaves Lightning Oil Greaves Lightning Oil was one of the major producers of whale oil in Dunwall. Its main refinery, located in the Rudshore Financial District, was abandoned when the district flooded. Griff's Curio Shop Griff's Curio Shop is a one-man store run by Griff in the Distillery District. The contents of the shop are based on how far in the storyline Corvo has progressed. Harold Blythe's Hand-Carved Limbs Harold Blythe's Hand-Carved Limbs is a shop located across the street from the Hound Pits Pub, in the same building as the Abandoned Apartment. The business was closed when the area was quarantined during the rat plague. Hemlock from Baleton Hemlock from Baleton is a company based out of the city of Baleton, Gristol which specializes in poisons of the same name. Advertisements for the company can be found in the Old Port District outskirts, Kaldwin's Bridge, and Slaughterhouse Row. Horizon Trading Company The Horizon Trading Company is a trading and distribution business based out of Serkonos. While none of its products or advertisements are seen, the company is briefly mentioned in a letter written by an employee.Allison's Letter There is also a cursory mention of the company dealing in bundles of linen.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 32 The Hound Pits Pub The Hound Pits Pub is a drinking establishment owned by Farley Havelock, and previously a front for an underground dog-fighting ring. With the coming of the rat plague, the district was quarantined and abandoned, and the Hound Pits became the headquarters for the Loyalist Conspiracy. James & Co. James & Co. is a business specializing in stock of an unknown nature, including "blue powder" that is "guaranteed Dunwall made". They advertise "tow sic trial bottles" of the powder, though the meaning of such is unknown. Advertisements for the business can be found throughout Dunwall. Meierson Tobacco Leaf Company The Meierson Tobacco Leaf Company is a tobacco company based in Dunwall. Little is known of its business operations or its location, and it closed following increases in looting brought on by the rat plague.Looting in Recent Months Merrit's Printing Firm Merrit's Printing Firm is a business specializing in printing services in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. It is the in-universe publisher of Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives.Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives Milton's Industrial Supplies & Wares Milton's is a business found advertised in the Flooded District. It sells industrial supplies, including "First quality industrial Steel". Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium is a business specializing in equestrian supplies in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Pratchett Warehouse Pratchett Warehouse is a business owned by Pratchett, the aristocratic distributor of Pratchett Jellied Eels. Advertisements for the business can be found throughout Dunwall. It specializes in the import of Tyvian produce. Safe Shoes Safe Shoes is a business that manufactures footwear. Numerous posters advertising this business can be seen in various locations, including the Dunwall Sewers and the Hound Pits Pub. The ad states that the "Dunfall sic shoe establishment produces many millions of the most intelligently made shoes", which are of the "best quality". The Smoke Street Dice Hall The Smoke Street Dice Hall is a gambling establishment in Dunwall. Its location is unknown and it is closed due to plague infection. Wentwell's Wentwell's is a business doing general mending in Dunwall, with the motto "Better than new!". Their advertisement can be seen in Rudshore Waterfront and Central Rudshore. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' The Black Friar The Black Friar was a pub located on Lackrow Boulevard in the Legal District Waterfront. It was closed down due to the plague and is used by the Hatters Gang as a base of operation to loot empty houses in the district. Danforth Holding Company The Danforth Holding Company is a business specializing in the ownership of stock in other companies. It is believed to still be in operation, as an associate of Arnold Timsh attempts to bribe the barrister to seize their assets.Timsh's Daily Business Rothwild Slaughterhouse The Rothwild Slaughterhouse is one of the leading slaughterhouses in Dunwall, located along Slaughterhouse Row. It specializes in processing whale oil, but is also the parent company of Rothwild Whale Meat. It is owned by Bundry Rothwild and defended by his butchers - workers who use buzz-saws to cut up whales and potential enemies. Timsh Estate and Law Offices The Timsh Estate and Law Offices is a business providing legal services out of the Legal District of Dunwall, headed by Barrister Arnold Timsh. ''The Brigmore Witches'' Chesney Clothing Company Chesney Clothing Company is a closed clothing store previously owned by Agatha Chesney, which went out of business during the decline of Drapers Ward. Drapers Ward Textile Mill The Drapers Ward Textile Mill is a mill owned by Hatters gang leader Mortimer Hat. Following the coming of the rat plague, the Hatters gang began using the mill to create shrouds for plague corpses. Inn on the Rock The Inn on the Rock is a pub in the city of Caulkenny which supposedly has the best mutton stew in the Empire of the Isles.Ports of Call Jerome's Black Market Shop Jerome's Black Market Shop is a shop run by Jerome in Drapers Ward, located in a second floor apartment next to the Millenary Canal. Mitchel's Marketplace Mitchel's Marketplace is a closed business in Drapers Ward. It closed due to increased gang activity in the area, and the previous owner directed his customers to Jerome's Black Market Shop.Out of Business Notice Mortimer Hat's Fine Textiles Mortimer Hat's Fine Textiles was a high-end clothing boutique owned by Mortimer Hat. Its closed buildings are located in Drapers Ward.The History of Drapers Ward Ogden's '''Ogden's is a closed business in Drapers Ward founded by Clarence Ogden. It sold "Ladies' Fashions" that were "Handcrafted by Clarence Ogden" himself. P. Oliver Ladies' Gloves and Handbags P. Oliver Ladies' Gloves and Handbags was a shop owned by Percy Oliver specializing in accessories. It is located and Drapers Ward, and closed following the decline of the district. Rosewine Industries Rosewine Industries is a manufacturer of sewing machines, found notably in Drapers Ward. Rothwild Whale Meat Rothwild Whale Meat is a business owned by Bundry Rothwild specializing in the processing of whale meat. It is run out of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse, and tinned at various associated canneries. ''The Corroded Man'' The Dunwall Courier The Dunwall Courier is a local newspaper based in Dunwall. They were the first newspaper to report the desecration of graves at the New Mercantile District.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 115 ''Dishonored 2'' Caporet Paperworks Caporet Paperworks is the printer of the topographical map of Karnaca. Multiple Dabokva Brand Whale Meat Dabokva Brand Whale Meat is a business specializing in processed whale meat and based in Dabokva, Tyvia. Dabokva Packing Co. Inc Another Dabokva-based company, this one packs the whale meat distributed by Dabovka Brand Whale Meat. Dunwall City Mint The Dunwall City Mint is the factory producing the currency in use in Dunwall. Its mark can be seen on ingots, worth 100 coins each and minted under the regency of Hiram Burrows. Dunwall City Security thumb|right|175px|A Dunwall City Security vault. Dunwall City Security is a purveyor of safes, most notably the Steel Nonitor model found commonly in Dunwall. Dunwall Tech Dunwall Tech is a manufacturer of whale oil powered technologies set around Dunwall. Their brand can be seen on arc pylons. Preston Club An entertainment establishment situated in Dunwall. They advertise chanters performing musical numbers and Johnson Beer. R & Co R & Co is the distributor of the cans of brined hagfish found in Dunwall field rations. R. Williams. Barber & Stylist R. Williams. Barber & Stylist is a chain of closed barbershops in Dunwall. They can be found in the Distillery District on Blood Ox Way; on John Clavering Boulevard next to the Captain's Chair Hotel; in the Estate District on Barcroft Court; and in Drapers Ward on the Dead Eels' side of the Millenary Canal. Samara Island Canning Company A canning company based out of Samara, Tyvia. The company's main client in Dunwall is Pratchett. Tamarak Manufacturing This manufacturing company located at 175 Izgrev Pass, [Tam[arak]], Tyvia creates the spools of copper wire found throughout Dunwall. The copper wire produced is 6 gauge standard. Wine & Spirits Wine & Spirits is a chain of closed liquor stores that advertise "Old Dunwall Fine Whiskey". They are located in many places throughout Dunwall, including the Estate District. Wanekeen Power Supply Wanekeen Power Supply powers most electric equipments found in Dunwall, such as in the Office of the High Overseer in Holger Square or in the radio room of Dunwall Tower. Other Amelia Amhurst and Sons Printing Amelia Amhurst and Sons Printing is the in-universe printer of the map of Dunwall found in Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. Berrington Ironworks Berrington Ironworks is an old business located within the Rust District. Dunwall Daily Gazette The Dunwall Daily Gazette is a local newspaper based in Dunwall. Although none of its publications are seen, it is credited with the distribution of a map of John Clavering Boulevard. Roseburrow Industries Roseburrow Industries was the company founded by Esmond Roseburrow following his discovery of a processing treatment to refine whale oil, providing a new energy source which could be converted to light up Dunwall. In 1820, a wealthy and confident Roseburrow sponsored Anton Sokolov to develop new exploitations of whale oil. A decade later, the company started to decline and Roseburrow committed suicide, desperate over of the new offensive way his creation had evolved into. The fate of his company remains unknown. Trivia Disinfecting Fluid *Though similar to such advertisements as Safe Shoe, posters advertising Disinfecting Fluid can be found in the Dunwall Sewers. However, it is most likely a product rather than a business itself. It is used for "Purifying the air of sick rooms". The advertisement instructs the consumer to "Add two tea spoonfuls of the fluid to a quart of water". References Category:Businesses Category:Locations